


New Family

by ShinyandChrome1331



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Overly affectionate Camilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyandChrome1331/pseuds/ShinyandChrome1331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after reuniting with Camilla, Corrin breaks the news about his marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family

Corrin busied himself getting the room in order. He’d just invited Camilla so that he and Felicia could break the news to her. There hadn’t exactly been any time during their battle to mention “Hey, Camilla, Felicia and I are married now!” If he were honest, Corrin was a bit worried about how Camilla would react. She was clingy at the best of times, and he was worried that a month thinking she’d lost her brother would only have made it worse.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. “Corrin, sweetie, it’s your big sister.”

“Just give me a second here Camilla.” He responded, tidying up the last few items on his shelves. Finally satisfied, he turned around only to collide headfirst into an all too familiar sensation. Just as he managed to process that he was between Camilla’s breasts, her arms linked around him in a vice-grip, pulling him tight against her chest.

Alarmed by the sudden lack of air, Corrin instinctually began flailing his arms and searching for an opening. Paying no heed, Camilla lowered her face and began nuzzling him frantically. “Oh, I missed you! Promise to never leave me like that again!”

Seizing a gap, Corrin began to sputter, “Camilla, wait! There’s something I need to tel-” Before he could finish, Camilla had once more drawn him into a deep embrace. This was bad. Camilla was too worked up. If she found out about Felicia in this state…

“Corrin, it’s me! I’m coming in.” _Speak of the Devil!_ Corrin cursed to himself. Unable to break free of his sister’s grasp, he braced himself for the coming carnage.

“What the? Milord?” He heard Felicia stop, before rushing forward frantically. “Lady Camilla, please stop!” Unexpectedly, he felt himself wrenched out of Camilla’s grasp, before being locked in an even tighter (though much less suffocating) embrace. Shooting a startled glance at his wife, he saw her glaring defensively Camilla.

Camilla, for her part, was utterly baffled by this turn of events. Felicia had seen her embracing Corrin before, and she had never yelled at Camilla (or anyone, as far as she could remember) in such a way. What on earth could have brought out such an aggressive attitude?

Puzzled, she allowed her eyes to roam over the scene before her. Corrin was locked tight in Felicia’s arms, but was showing no signs of trying to escape. Rather, his body language indicated that he was rather familiar with the situation. For her part, Felicia was blushing fiercely. There were tears in the corner of her eyes, and she was tensed up as if ready to spring at Camilla again.

Processing the series of events, a look of comprehension slowly dawned on Camilla’s face. Suddenly, the look dropped from her face, and she began to speak calmly. “Felicia, I have some idea of what is going on, but I’d like for you to confirm my interpretation. As it stands, it would seem that, during your exile, you and Corrin have become quite intimate with each other.”

The adrenaline fading from her system, Felicia returned to her ordinary self. “Er, well, milady, the thing is... Oh, sod it. Yes! It’s true! Corrin and I are husband and wife! I know it’s inappropriate for someone of my station to confess to her master, but I couldn’t help it! I don’t care what anyone has to say. I love him and he loves me.” Felicia took a deep breath to steady herself, “So, milady Camilla I’m going to have to ask you to keep your hands off my husband! I know you’re his sister, but no one can hold him like that but me!”

Throughout the entire rant, Camilla had maintained her trademark calm smile. However, as Felicia panted for breath, Corrin could see her beginning to tremble slightly. Sensing what was to come, he resigned himself to the worst and began praying for his wife’s safety.

“Felicia, dear, would you be so kind as to release my baby brother? The poor thing looks like he’s about to dislocate a shoulder.” Realizing how intense her grip was, Felicia quickly released Corrin, taking up a defensive position between him and Camilla. However, in her eagerness to protect her husband, she opened a slight gap between them, just large enough for a pair of arms to slip through.

Seizing her chance, Camilla sprang forward as if loosed from a spring. Letting out a squeal of absolute joy, she enveloped Felicia in a hug even more back-breaking than the one Corrin had been subjected to. What followed was several minutes of delighted babbling from Camilla accompanied by confused gurgles from Felicia. Knowing that getting involved would only escalate the situation, Corrin simply got out of the way and let Camilla vent.

Finally calming down, Camilla let go of a severely winded Felicia. “Oh, Felicia, I’m so happy for you! You have to tell me everything! How did it happen? Did you finally tell him how you felt? Or did you keep waiting for him to make the first move?”

Clearing her head with a quick shake, Felicia began, “Well, I told him first, but… Wait! What do you mean “finally?” Don’t tell me you knew?!”

Camilla responded with a dismissive wave of her hand, “Darling, everyone in the castle knew. I’m pretty sure Corrin was the only one who never caught on. Jakob and I had a running bet as to whether or not you’d ever work up the nerve to actually confess. By the way, remind me to collect my winnings the next time I see him. Now, give me the details.”

Felicia began a recounting of their confession, engagement, and marriage. Corrin, meanwhile, was grappling with a new problem. Or, more specifically, an extension of the old. This hadn’t gone according to plan. Camilla was far too wound up. Watching her, he could see excitement mounting with each sentence from Felicia. Pretty soon she’d have to mention Kana, and then there’d be no stopping Camilla. He had to think of some way to defuse the conversation. But how to do it?

“…orrin. Corrin!” Felicia’s voice broke him out of his reverie.

“Hm? Yes? Sorry, what was that?”

“Well, I was wondering when we should take Camilla to visit Kana. I know it’s just a matter of asking Lilith, but it’s getting rather late. Should we wait-?”

Barely had Corrin processed the fact that Felicia had beaten him to the punch before Camilla bounded out of the room. Apparently the word “wait” had served as a signal. Corrin wasted no time in chasing her. If she’d been that aggressive in showering her new sister with affection, gods knew how she’d react to an adorable niece. He could only pray that he wasn’t too far behind. Well, one way or another, it was certain that little Kana was about to receive the hug of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this headcanon where Camilla acts like a total dork and smothers whoever Corrin marries with affection when she first finds out, especially if the marriage happened before she joins up. Felicia was a fun character to explore this with.


End file.
